A controller that controls a charging device creates a load curve of electric power consumption in which consumption of commercial power is expected according to the lapse of time, and sets a charge start time to a time period when electric power demand shown by the load curve is low, then notifies the charging device of the charge start time. The charging device that charges an object to be charged starts the charge at the charge start time notified by the controller. This power supply control system has been known (Patent Document 1).
In the above prior art system, however, although the charge start time of the charging device can be adjusted by the controller, the object to be charged can not be managed at all. Thus there is a possibility that shortage of a charge amount for the demand of the power will occur due to the face that the objects to be charged concentrate in a predetermined area.